The Origin of Bonds
by Allimassy
Summary: Summary Change  It started with Kumagoro... I can't think of a better summary so it would be better to just read it    TatsuRyu  Shonen-ai
1. Prologue

**Another Gravitation fic from me :) This one is TatsuRyu, currently a oneshot and non romantic, but if I decide to turn it into a multi chapter there will be romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the affiliated characters.**

Tatsuha was bored. Mika-nee had promised to play with him that day, but instead that man had come over and neither of them had any time for Tatsuha. Obviously Eiri-nii was a lost cause. He would never play with Tatsuha. So he sat there surrounded by all his expensive toys, quite bored.

The youngest son of a rich family, he was pampered and given every material possession a child of five-years-old could possibly want, but to him none of that mattered when there was no one to play with him.

He could hear them now, Mika-nee and that other man, talking in the other room, laughing together, and he fumed. He was so frustrated at being ignored that he knocked over the tower of bricks he had just spent so long building with his tiny fists.

He was wondering whether he should start crying or not, a sure-fire way of getting his sister's attention, when a strange man walked into the room, sat down next to him and started playing with his toys.

Too shocked to do anything, he sat there staring at the man who had soft brown hair and large blue eyes. The man seemed almost oblivious to Tatsuha, and he continued to sit there playing and humming to himself.

"Who are you?" Tatsuha finally demanded. Sure, moments ago he had wanted someone to play with, but for this stranger to just come into _his _room and start playing with _his _toys uninvited was just plain rude.

"You have nice toys, Tatsu-kun." The man spoke in a childish voice that Tatsuha thought sounded silly on an adult. But nonetheless the man had paid him a compliment and this could not go unheeded.

"I know." He beamed. "Otou-san bought them all for me, but he never plays with me. Mika-nee and Eiri-nii too." His smile quickly turned to a scowl.

"Hmm? Really?" The man seemed surprised. "But these toys are really cool!"

"I know!" Tatsuha agreed with him, nodding his head eagerly. "Will you play with me onii-san?" He had decided that maybe this onii-san wasn't so bad after all.

"Sure!" The brunette smiled. He picked up a pink stuffed rabbit with a read bow. "Wow! This is so cute!"

"His name is Kumagoro." Tatsuha informed him proudly.

"Hello Kumagoro-san." The man grinned, holding up the rabbit in front of his face.

The two of them played for a while with Tatsuha chattering away eagerly; keen to show off his toys to his new friend. After about half an hour however, the annoying man poked his head through the doorframe.

"Ah Ryuichi-san, so this is where you were. It's time to go now." The blonde spoke with that annoying smile on his face as always.

"But I don't want to go, Tohma!" Ryuichi pouted. Tatsuha was also upset. He didn't want the friendly onii-san to go, but once again that stupid man was spoiling his fun.

"Come on Ryuichi, I'm sure you'll be able to come back again soon." Despite the smile, Tohma was getting impatient.

"Fine. Tohma's a meanie though." Ryuichi said, getting up. "Bye-bye Tatsu-kun! Bye-bye Kumagoro-san!"

Tatsuha thought that Ryuichi looked particularly sad at having to say goodbye to Kumagoro so he stood up and handed the rabbit to the older man.

"You can keep him if you like. He's not my favourite toy or anything." Tatsuha looked away quickly after handing the toy over, his face flushing. Standing behind Tohma, Mika was slightly surprised. It wasn't like Tatsuha to be generous, especially not with someone he'd just met.

"Uwa~! Thank you Tatsu-kun!" Ryuichi cried, clutching Kumagoro to his chest. "I'll see you again soon!" And with that, he followed Tohma out of the room. Tatsuha was left alone.

**Hope people liked this, please review and tell me if you want it to continue ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Firstly, I am very very sorry to those of you who I promised a second chapter and then left waiting for over two weeks. I truthfully WAS in the process of writing out a chapter, but then suffered ENOURMOUS writers block in the middle of it and in the end had to completely rewrite the whole thing (by hand in the middle of the night since I suddenly got an idea for it in the process of going to bed). But anyway, after the long wait I am happy to upload Chapter 1 of this fiction (treat the previous one as a prologue of sorts), albeit a somewhat short chapter.**

**I'm also sorry to say that after this, there may be no more uploads till the middle of June or later since I have some extremely important exams coming up and I don't want to fail them all _ of course, that is on the basis that I can actually restrain myself from writing...**

**But enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy the first proper chapter of The Origin of Bonds. As of this chapter Tatsuha is 16 and Ryuichi is *sniff* 31. I can't believe he's so old _ Ah well he's still adorable XD**

**Oh and perhaps I should warn of some perverted thoughts from Tatsuha in this...**

* * *

><p>Tatsuha was walking languidly towards the school gates after what had been yet another boring and uneventful day at his boring and uneventful school. As he walked he noticed the students- particularly the female ones- were getting worked up over something.<p>

"Where, where?" He heard a girl screaming. Yes, what with the volume of her cries and the shrillness of her voice, there could be no other way to describe it but screaming. She barged past him in her hurry to get to wherever she was going, earning herself a hateful glare to the back of her head.

Tatsuha slowly got closer to the gates, and he was greeted by a huge, writhing mass of students, crowded around something- or someone- just outside the gate. Just like any normal sixteen-year-old would, he began to push his way through the crowd, trying to get a better view of the spectacle. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw.

"N-No way…" He heard himself say as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing there in front of him, outside of his boring and uneventful school, was Sakuma Ryuichi. _The _Sakuma Ryuichi. The man he had idolised for as long as he could remember. The man who had long since surpassed any god known to Tatsuha. This man was now standing there, leaning against the gate-post with his arms folded, coolly scanning the crowd. He was emitting an impassive aura, as if he couldn't care less that he was currently surrounded by a horde of drooling school girls.

Then the spell was broken. His cool demeanour vanished and suddenly he was jumping up and down on the spot, waving like a maniac and grinning goofily.

"Hey! Tatsu-chan! There you are, I've been waiting _ages _for you!" His voice came out unexpectedly childlike and playful.

As soon as these words had been uttered, heads began to turn in Tatsuha's direction. Voices began to murmur amongst the crowd. _Who was 'Tatsu-chan'? _they asked. _Not that Uesugi kid right?_ More and more and more angry glares were fixed onto Tatsuha, and he began to feel the terror of being on the wrong side of a mob of angry fangirls.

Ryuichi, for all his childishness, seemed to also sense the tension in the air. He ducked quickly through the crowd, reaching Tatsuha and grabbing the younger male's hand. Tatsuha felt as though he might just die there and then from the touch of his god, and as such was unaware that he was now being pulled through a crowd of murderous fangirls.

"Phew, that was close!" Ryuichi panted as they rounded a corner on a quiet suburban street, having finally outrun the mob. Ryuichi was bent over slightly, tired from the exercise and dragging Tatsuha the whole way.

Tatsuha himself was still in somewhat of a daze, gazing wide-eyed and open mouthed at the petite brunette in front of him. That petite brunette who's locks were slightly damp from the run, who's deep blue eyes were shimmering with excitement and who's cheeks were flushed such a delicate shade of rose. Oh how Tatsuha wanted to rip off that sexy leather jacket to expose the lean muscular body…

He shook his head rapidly, blushing- if it was even humanly possible- even deeper dispelling his highly inappropriate thoughts.

"R-R-R-R-Ryuichi!" He was finally able to stammer. The older male turned to look at him, an adorably inquisitive expression adorning his face. "W-W-W-W-What are y-you d-d-d-d-doing here?" Tatsuha was finding it very hard to form words at that moment. The older man beamed at him, oblivious to the effect that his next words would have.

"Let's go on a date, Tatsu-chan!"

Tatsuha fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the shortness. Despite what I said, there *may* still be one or two chapters before I go off on my revision break since I have a long weekend thanks to the Royal Wedding (don't really see what all the fuss is myself...) but I wouldn't get your hopes up... Please review, it keeps me motivated to keep going ^^<strong>


End file.
